Systems are known to protect people and assets from hazardous and combustible gas leaks within areas under surveillance. Such systems are typically based upon the use of a number of gas sensors distributed throughout the area under surveillance.
For example, carbon monoxide detectors may be located near sleeping areas in residences. Similarly, smoke or carbon monoxide detectors may be placed in a kitchen or near a home's heating system.
In an industrial setting involving the use of toxic gases (e.g., hydrogen sulfide, hydrogen dioxide, etc.), one or more gas detectors may be placed near a source and/or a point of consumption of the toxic gas. Gas and/or smoke detectors may also be located throughout the area for the additional protection of people working in the area. Individuals may also wear portable gas detectors which will help in gas detection while moving around the area.
Gas detectors (fixed and portable) within an area are often coupled to a central monitoring panel. In this case, each gas detector may periodically measure a gas level proximate the device and report its readings to the central monitoring panel. The central monitoring system may receive a gas reading from each gas detector and sound a general (or local) alarm if the detected gas exceeds some threshold level. In addition to gas detection, the devices can also communicate about man down, panic situations and compliance dues. Device has an accelerometer to communicate about Man Down situation if the device user does not move for a specified time. Device user him/herself can trigger a Panic situation by pressing a button on the device as needed.
A display may be used in conjunction with the central monitoring panel. The display may show a map of the area under surveillance and the location of any activated sensors within the area.
While such systems work well, they are often difficult to use. For example, some areas may have hundreds of gas detectors. In such cases, it is difficult for a central monitoring system to reliably receive a reading from each detector and act upon those readings in an expeditious manner. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of receiving readings from gas detectors and displaying those readings on a central monitoring panel.